Muramasa (dusza)
był duszą Zanpakutō Kōgi Kuchiki, zdolną do uwolnienia innych dusz od swoich właścicieli. Jest głównym antaginistą podczas rebelii Zanpakutō. Wygląd Muramasa jest wysokim, chudym mężczyzną o bladej skórze oraz gęstymi, ciemnbrązowymi włosami z poszarpanymi końcówkami. Odsłaniają one całą jego twarz, z wyjątkiem dwóch, cienkich kosmyków krzyżujących się przy nosie. Jego turkusowe oczy są okrążone przez purpurowe, ostro zakończone owale. Paznokcie u rąk mają znaczącą długość, jednak przed rozdzieleniem się ze swoim właścicielem były o wiele krótsze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 250 Nosi biały płaszcz, sięgający do kostek, który u nóg zakończony jest fioletowym pasem, natomiast nadgarstki zdobi futro w tym samym kolorze. Dolna część stroju pokryta jest, nieodbiegającym kolorystycznie od reszty wykończeń, wzorem przechodzącym przez całą wysokość. Górna połowa jego ciała posiada gruby, biały pas z cienką, fioletową linią w środku, z kolei kołnierz zakrywa grube futro, zwieńczone pod podbródkiem czerwoną broszką, przypinającą kawałek materiału do reszty odzieży.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Przez cały okres trwania rebelii Zanpakutō Muramasa pochłonął niezliczoną ilość Hollowów, które powoli pozbawiały stabilności jego wnętrza, w wyniku czego pojawiały się u niego różne efekty uboczne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 We wczesnych etapach z jego oczu broczyła się krew, później jednak doszły do tego przekrwione białka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 W bardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach staje się fizycznie chory, kaszle krwią, a niekiedy staje się lekko przezroczysty i na moment zanika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 236Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Osobowość Muramasa odbiega zachowaniem od szablonu lidera w relacjach ze zmaterializowanymi duszami Zanpakutō. Wydaje się nie tolerować protestów podwładnych, których po prostu ucisza za pomocą swoich umiejętności. Zawsze jest spokojny, uprzejmy i elokwentny nawet w rozmowie z wrogiem. Udaje, że działa zgodnie z pragnieniami innych podobnych sobie i opowiada o nowej erze, w której to Zanpakutō przejmą władzę nad Shinigami i zemszczą się za ich tyranię wobec nich. Darzy niejakim szacunkiem kapitanów Gotei 13, którzy zdołali panować nad potężnymi duszami swoich ostrzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Twierdzi, iż jego celem jest uwolnienie wszystkich mieczy od ich mistrzów, ponieważ każdy z nich posiada wolną wolę i nie musi żyć u boku Shinigami. Potwierdza tezę o tym, że wszystkie dusze chcą do niego dołączyć, gdyż ich właściciele niejednokrotnie wywierali na nich presję. Jest zdolny do obmyślenia planu, dzięki któremu uwolni każdego pobratymca, tak jak w przypadku posłużenia się Rukią do przyprowadzenia Ichigo w celu wyswobodzenia Zangetsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 233 Twierdzi, że z chęcią zabił swojego właściciela i jest bardzo pewny swoich umiejętności, co widać, gdy wywyższa się nad Ichigo, kiedy ten rzuca mu wyzwanie. Wykazuje większe zainteresowanie Kurosakim, kiedy jego wewnętrzny Hollow bierze nad nim górę. Sama postać takiej duszy mocno intryguje Muramasę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 234 Nawet po licznych atakach Hollowa Ichigo, wciąż stara się go uwolnić, jednak rezygnuje z tego, gdy wróg wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, iż żadne próby włączenia go w szeregi nie pomogą. Muramasa stwierdza, że wewnętrzny Hollow Zastępczego Shinigami jest spisany na straty, gdyż nie otrzymuje od właściciela tego, czego oczekuje. Wyraża niemałe zdziwienie i zdezorientowanie faktem, iż niespodziewanie Kurosaki ochrania ciemniejszą stronę swojej duszy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 235 Później przyznaje, że nie zamierzał tak bardzo skupiać się na jednym Shinigami, jednak więź pomiędzy Zangetsu a jego właścicielem bardzo go zaciekawiła. Następnie uznaje, iż w pewien sposób są ze sobą połączeni. Darzy natomiast szacunkiem Byakuyę, który pokonał Zanpakutō swojej siostry Rukii, będąc świadomym konsekwencji tego działania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 Usprawiedliwia jego zdradę wobec Soul Society faktem, iż odgrywa kluczową rolę w jego planie, jednak nadal twierdzi, iż krzywda wobec Zanpakutō jest czymś niewybaczalnym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Uważa również, iż jego walka z Ichigo jest przeznaczeniem, dzięki któremu wykorzysta pełną moc wroga do zrealizowania swojego planu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Prawdziwym celem Muramasy okazuje się być przedostanie się do umysłu Yamamoto oraz jego Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakki. Wywarł również większy nacisk na samą rebelię, aby skutecznie zatuszować swoje prawdziwe intencje. Jego stosunek do innych zmaterializowanych dusz okazuje się być tak naprawdę obojętny i bezwzględny, co pokazał, posługując się ostrzem Wszechkapitana do zniszczenia Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari, którzy odwrócili się od zdrajcy. W rzeczywistości przez cały ten czas dąży do uwolnienia swojego mistrza Kōgi Kuchiki. Jest w stanie zrobić w tym celu niemal wszystko, posuwając się nawet do ataku na Orihime, która w żaden sposób go nie sprowokowała. Dziewczyna zauważa jednak ogromny ból w oczach zmaterializowanego Zanpakutō. Z kolei w starciu z Chadem jest dla bezlistosny, niemal skutecznie go dusząc za to, że stanął mu na drodze do jego właściciela. Kiedy jednak Inoue przedstawia intruzowi swoje przemyślenia na jego temat, Muramasa na chwilę odpuszcza i daje do zrozumienia, jak bardzo smutny i zmęczony był przez cały ten czas, choć nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, iż dziewczyna go rozumie. Przyznaje, iż jego jedynym życzeniem jest uwolnienie Kōgi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249 Przed zapieczętowaniem Kōgi, Muramasa bardzo go wspierał i często podnosił na duchu, gdy ten zaczął wątpić w ich moc. Twierdzi, iż prawdziwa siła pochodzi z wzajemnego zaufania i przypomina Kuchiki, jak bardzo potężny potrafi być. Po aresztowaniu ówczesnego żołnierza trzeciej rangi szóstego oddziału, Muramasa zachęcał właściciela do korzystania ze swojej ponadprzeciętnej mocy, aby zmienić świat na taki, który dostosuje się do wizji Shinigamiego. Kiedy Kuchiki zyskał szansę do zemsty, dusza Zanpakutō radziła mu zapomnieć o przeszłości i stworzyć lepszy świat. Kōga popadł jednak w szaleństwo na punkcie swojej siły, przez co jego relacje z Muramasą stopniowo zaczęły się pogarszać. Pomimo to, Muramasa uważa, że przybyłby na każde zawołanie mężczyzny, jednak nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego głosu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 251 Nawet kiedy Kōga wyrzeka się swojego miecza i próbuje go zabić, Muramasa nadal stara się mu pomóc. Dopiero kiedy Kuchiki roztrzaskuje swoją katanę i oznajmia, że zacznie polegać jedynie na własnej mocy, Zanpakutō traci nad sobą kontrolę i daje się ponieść rozpaczy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 252 Rukia zauważa, iż Muramasa naraża swoje istnieje dla Kōgi, ponieważ absorbuje ogromną ilość Hollowów, aby utrzymać się przy życiu jako rozdzielone od swojego właściciela Zanpakutō. Udaje mu się jednak przejąć kontrolę na swoim ciałem w momencie przekształcenia się w hybrydę Hollowa, aby utrzymać swoją dumę i tożsamość zmaterializowanego miecza.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Nawet po śmierci Kōgi, Muramasa nadal walczy z Ichigo w węwnętrznym świecie swojego mistrza, aby pożywić się mocą Kurosakiego. Ujawnia, iż nie kończy starcia, ponieważ był niesamowicie dumny z Kuchiki i jego zdolności, dlatego też chce, aby i on został doceniony chociaż raz. W końcu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż jest w stanie usłyszeć głos Ichigo, co wydaje się dla niego ironią, gdyż nawet z Kōgą nie zdołał tego zrobić. Umiera z uśmiechem na twarzy, czując, że wreszcie ktoś okazuje mu współczucie i zrozumienie. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kōga po raz pierwszy podnosi rękę na Muramasę Kilkaset lat temu Muramasa był wiernym Zanpakutō Kōgi Kuchiki, który wykorzystywał swoje niecodzienne umiejętności do tłumienia wojny domowej w Soul Society jako żołnierz trzeciej rangi szóstego Oddziału w Gotei 13. Kiedy Shinigami czuł się niedoceniany za swoje czyny, Muramasa pocieszał go i chwalił. Później, gdy Kōga został uznany za zdrajcę, Zanpakutō przekonywał go do szukania własnej ścieżki oraz stworzenia dostosowanego do nich świata. Dobre intencje zmaterializowanej duszy doprowadziły jednak Kuchiki do załamania psychicznego, które swoją przyczynę miało w uświadomieniu sobie, iż czasy, gdy był żołnierzem po stronie Gotei 13, skończyły się. Przekonany o tym, że inni Shinigami zazdrościli mu umiejętności, a on sam jest bliski doskonałości, Kōga szybko zbuntował się przeciwko Soul Society. Kiedy zaczął zabijać coraz to więcej ludzi, a nawet niewinnych osób z Rukongai, Muramasa wyraził swój brak poparcia wobec tych działań, przez co pierwszy raz w swoim życiu doświadczył przemocy fizycznej od swojego właściciela. Oddalanie się od siebie partnerów sprawiło, iż Kuchiki miał coraz większe problemy z komunikowaniem się ze swoim Zanpakutō, a co za tym idzie również korzystaniem z jego mocy. Wierząc, iż mistrz go opuścił, Muramasa wpadł w rozpacz i bezkresne, wieloletnie trwanie aż do momentu, w którym dowiedział się o zapieczętowaniu byłego żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Muramasa ujawnia się przed Shinigami Muramasa przybywa do jaskinii, w której znajdują się wszystkie uwolnione przez niego dusze Zanpakutō. Kiedy Haineko podchodzi do niego i pyta, czy może wyjść z jaskini, mężczyzna prosi o jeszcze trochę cierpliwości, gdyż nie wszyscy kompani zostali uwolnieni. Następnie wprowadza Hyōrinmaru, powiększając szeregi rebeliantów. Później, gdy niemal wszyscy wyżsi rangą żołnierze Gotei 13 zostają wezwani na Wzgórze Sōkyoku przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Muramasa ujawnia się przed nimi i oznajmia, iż Genryūsai nie weźmie udziału w spotkaniu, po czym wzywa zmaterializowane dusze Zanpakutō. Po krótkiej konfrontacji, generuje w ręce katanę i wbija ją w ziemię, tworząc purpurową eksplozję, rozdzielającą rebeliantów od Shinigami. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Muramasy Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako Dusza Zanpakutō potężnego Shinigami, Muramasa posiada ogromną moc duchową. Udało mu się zaskoczyć i przestaszyć Ichigo Kurosakiego, który był w tym czasie w Bankai, po prostu natężając jego Reiatsu. Walczył na równi z Ichigo, który był w Bankai i miał nałożoną na siebie maskę Hollowa. Nawet będąc osłabionym, Muramasa był w stanie zniszczyć Hollowy klasy Menosa Grande. Orihime Inoue zauważyła, że jego Reiatsu jest podobne do tych Arrancarów. Początkowo jego Reiatsu jest koloru fioletowego, jednakże z czasem zmienia się na czerwony a jeszcze potem na czerwonoczarny; niemniej jednak zamienia się na kolor niebieski, gdy Muramasa pozbywa się Hollowów ze swego ciała. Muramasa może używać swojego Reiryoku, aby zyskać dwie techniki: * Duchowe macki: Muramasa potrafi wytworzyć niewidzialne duchowe macki swoją ręką, którymi może związać i unieruchomić swój cel. Może również nimi udusić swojego przeciwnika. Będąc niewidzialnymi dla gołego oka, macki można jedynie zauważyć w odbiciu w szkle bądź wodzie. Kiedy odbicie jest zniekształcone, macki znikają. Dodatkowo znikną, kiedy Muramasa straci skupienie na przeciwniku, co zostało pokazane. Gdy tak się zdarzy, Muramasa zaczyna gwałtownie kaszleć. * Iluzja: Muramasa może zakłócić pięć zmysłów przeciwnika. Patrząc w głąb duszy przeciwnika potrafi użyć jego wspomnień przeciwko niemu tworząc potężne iluzje rozpraszające i dręczące cel. Zostało to wykonane na Yasutorze Sado, gdzie w iluzji był w swoim domu w Meksyku, aby poczuł fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Potrafi również użyć tej umiejętności w celu stworzenia klonów do walki. Ich zadaniem w walce było rozpraszać przeciwnika. Jednakże iluzje można pominąć, jeżeli Dusza Zanpakutō zostanie uwolniona spod kontroli Muramasy i potrafi wykryć jego Reiatsu. Ponadto, nie mogą wpływać na cel, gdy są zablokowane przez drugą siłę, czego przykładek może być Santen Kesshun Orihime. Mistrz walki mieczem: Muramasa pokazał swoje ogromne umiejętności walki mieczem, gdy potrafił walczyć jedną ręką trzymając miecz. Walczył też na równi z Ichigo, który był w Bankai i w tym samym czasie miał na sobie maskę Hollowa. Potrafił również z łatwością kontrować ataki Zangetsu podczas ich krótkiej walki. Zanpakutō Muramasa w formie Zanpakutō przypomina zwykłą katanę, ale tsuba jest okrągła i złota, gdzie pośrodku jest litera "A" jak alfa, a na obręczy na około tej litery są kolce. Rękojeść zaś wygląda zwyczajnie, ale materiał ją okrywający ma kolor purpurowy, który jest kolorem szlacheckim jak i królewskim. Moce Hollowa Występy w innych mediach Muramasa pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Ciekawostki * Muramasa wcale nie miał mocy pochłaniania Hollowów, tylko potrzebował ich Reiatsu by przeżyć, żeby wypełnić swą misję. * Imię Muramasa nosił znany zbrojmistrz Senji Muramasa, żyjący w erze Muromachi. Mówiono, że szaleństwo i gwałtowność płatnerza przechodziły na wykuwane przezeń ostrza. Wierzono, że popychały one swych właścicieli do morderstwa bądź samobójstwa. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit) ru:Мурамаса (дух) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko anime